


What Others Perceive

by AnnieM



Series: Meg/Maggie [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: Not everyone accepts Maggie for the great gal she is, and Meg doesn't have a clue!





	1. Meg and Maggie 's Dilema

**Author's Note:**

> SL drew a really special picture of Maggie and Meg. It spoke a story plot to me so she gets co-writing credits.

Early 2017

It was a week after the Twelthnight party that Meg and Maggie attended. Most of the revellers were RCMP uppercrust and their spouses. Meg had been in her element; but try as she might to have a good time Maggie felt she was being avoided by some of the wives.

Maggie could not get a handle on why? Initally she thought it might be the "lesbian" thing, but then again it might be the "rank" thing. She did not wear her uniform on these occasions to minimize this; even though Maggie was a Staff Sergeant who worked with Procurement, to test artic survival equipment for RCMP use. She got to go out in to the field quite often with the dogs.

If it was because of being a lesbian that the wives could not feel comfortable around her; Maggie thought *that is thier problem*. She had made every effort to be social. If it was the rank difference, well, that might be different.

Maggie was extremely proud of Meg and all that she accomplished. She saw all the scars that everyone could not see Meg had. The silent ones that are not visible, but painfull just the same. The scars that mellowed Meg, and gave her a different, softer and gentler perspective, than when she was younger. Also the well hidden physical ones, the ones Maggie would sooth with gentle kisses; massage to ease whatever discomfort remained.

Meg came in to the living room; imediately was surrounded by two cats and Maggie. She had a concerned frown on her face. When the two cats were settled in two laps Meg spoke,  
"I received another party invitation for the both of us. Valentine's Day to be exact. No uniforms, just coctail wear and fun. Would you like to go"?

Maggie replied: "Who is going to be there? Friends and aquaintences are fine, but if it is RCMP officers and wives, not so much."

Meg pondered this for a moment. She had thought Maggie had a good time at all the holiday parties they went to. Her fellow officers had complimented Meg on how Maggie had made her happy, she was a very good fit. Now Maggie seemed unsettled.

"Maggie what is wrong? Has someone made you not feel welcomed; or has been rude to you"? Meg asked concerned.

"No! No overt rudeness, but I sense that because I am a Sergeant, not a commissioned officer; they feel I should not be there. I do not think it 's because we are married." Maggie looked sad and hurt, but had told Meg the truth.

Meg was shocked! She had expected some prejudice to show because of the marriage, but not because of the rank difference. She felt bad because she had put Maggie in an uncomfortable position. She should not be embarrassed or made to feel small. Maggie was one of the youngest Staff Sergeants in the RCMP; highly though of in her posting. Her work in equipment procurement was vital and life saving.

Maggie sensed Meg's sorrow and put her arm around Meg's shoulder. Meg was not responsible for the problem and she should know.

"Meg you did not cause this! These women do not know what we do! Most of them their whole self worth is in what their husband has accomplished. Those women who have outside interests, talk to me as an accomlpished person. But I am just tired of the problem my lack of rank causes. Maybe together we can come up with a solution."

Meg gave a small grin and answered  
" I guess I will tell them no about the party. Besides I had some better ways of spending Valentines Day than that, which involve you."

A long sweet kiss later both women put the issue aside, just relaxed for the rest of the evening. But Meg's sub-consious was hard at work on the problem and would not let it drop. She would find out about the problem with the wives. The Commissioner would help, he liked Maggie very much.


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg takes matters in to her own hands.

As it turned out, the next big occasion presented it self was an award ceremony for the RCMP, in mid-March. Maggie was receiving a decoration for her work on the kidnapping case a year ago. Others were getting various awards and commedations. Though she received her promotion in October because of it; the paperwork for the decoration could be grindly slow up the channels.

Meg had decided to put her plan in to action. Maggie would be required to wear her dress serge, but Meg would not. She told the organizers of the event she is comming as SSgt Maggie Fraser-Thatcher's wife and nothing else! She ordered a nice car to take them to the funcction; then went to find a sweet dress fit for the occasion. Meg wanted Maggie to be the envy of everyone there.

The big night was here! Maggie (at Meg's insistance) had her hair done at a salon. Her face, (usually with no make-up), was done just so right! Her dress serge was pressed and polished! Meg thought she looked heavenly!

Then Meg came out! She would not let Maggie see the dress untill now. An emerald green sleek silk dress, with the shoulders barely hanging on. Her hair put up in a French twist, with emerald earings to match. OH, MY! Maggie wanted to skip the event right then and there but gave in to the inevitable.

At the event things were going as planned. Maggie and Meg were seated at a prominent table out front. The placecards read SSgt Maggie Fraser-Thatcher and Mrs. M. Fraser-Thatcher. All those who knew the couple came up to say hello to Maggie and Meg. Those who were being introduced to Maggie, (especially the males), told her she had gotten very lucky in her choice of wife. And Maggie was not ignored by the usuall group of wives. Maggie just glowed, her smile lighting up the room.

Later after Maggie and the others were presented with their awards, the two women danced the rest of the night, when most of the men were not cutting in. This caused some of the women to grumble, untill Inspector Benton Fraser made his appearence. He was late because of a mugging he had witnessed. He made his appologies to Maggie and Meg; then was swarmed by requests to dance. The two just smiled and kept on dancing.

On the ride home, some sparkling cider was drank, (Maggie's request instead of champange) and the women relaxed. At home Meg sprung a suprise. A cake with the RCMP emblem on the top center; under it in red script "You Will Always Be My Hero".

The next evening Meg told Maggie:  
"While the men were chatting with you, I mingled with the women. I bragged about how my wife saved 500, 000 dollars for the government; by finding out the new compact tents for artic use were not up to the task. They saw your award and were impressed! I was told by more than one person how lucky I was!"

Those tents were indeed not up to standard. The thread used was sub-standard; not sealed to prevent weather damage. The tent weakened after three days of rough weather; it did not keep the occupant reasonably warm and dry. Maggie's work saved lives.

From then on no one ignored Maggie at any party they were at. She was often asked to dance at parties, she was sought out to test new items at work, even if they were not artic related. No one could be happier about this than Meg. Everyone now knew what she had known, how truely exceptional Maggie is!


End file.
